Samus Eater
A Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion pg. 27, as translated by Metroid Database, also known as a sucker plantNintendo Power volume 95, pg. 62, is a carnivorous flower found in Brinstar and Sector 2 (TRO) in Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, respectively. Description ''Super Metroid If Samus happens to fall into one of them, the plant will eat away at her, hence its name. The only way to escape from its maw is to wait for the pause the creature eventually takes after constantly chewing her, allowing Samus to freely jump out of it; if Samus were to miss this opportunity, the process resets. In ''Super Metroid Samus Eaters appear in the red section of Brinstar, and somewhat resemble red Venus flytraps in appearance. They can be seen on either the ground or ceiling. Some of these carnivorous plants have an infinite amount of Zebbos flying out of them, while others have Yapping Maws growing within their mouths, suggesting the plants have the capacity to build symbiotic relationships with the mentioned creatures. A Samus Eater appears in the ''Super Metroid'' manga story, "Gourmet" Expert. It is seen chewing on Samus and then spitting her out. She is offended that it thought she didn't taste good. ''Metroid Fusion In ''Metroid Fusion, three Samus Eaters appear in pools of water during the battle with Nettori, but this time they are a sickly color and have a similar appearance to Blob Throwers. Samus Eaters are also accompanied by two of their unbloomed buds hanging from the ceiling. They have two patterns of attack, depending on how much damage Nettori has received. At first, they will try to devour Samus just as in Super Metroid; this time, they have a noticeable 'vacuum' effect which pulls Samus in if she touches them. After Nettori begins firing Plasma Beams, the pods near the ceiling that constantly spat spores die. The Samus Eaters attempt to make up for this loss by spitting out spores themselves, though their projectiles have a very small reach compared to those launched by the earlier plants. Once Nettori transforms into a Core-X, they disappear, leaving behind nothing but the pools of water. It is noticeably easier to escape from them in Fusion than in Super Metroid. Also in Fusion, it is interesting to note that the Samus Eaters, along with the rest of the erratic plant-life encountered in Sector 2, appear to not have been directly infected by X Parasites, but were nevertheless controlled by the Core-X within Nettori. Trivia *An unnamed species of flower in Brinstar's background in Super Metroid resembles a Samus Eater. *The Samus Eater strongly resembles a Rafflesia plant, particularly the ones in Fusion. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to the Eaters as "adventurer-eating plants". *A fake Samus Eater guards a Power Bomb Expansion in a spiked room with Sidehoppers. Gallery SMeater.png|Samus Eaters in Brinstar Samus Eater Alternate.jpg|Alternate color palette Samus Eater manga.png|''"Gourmet" Expert'' References es:Samus Eater ru:Поедатель Самус Category:Species Category:Flowers Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:X Category:Recurring Species Category:Indestructible Creatures Category:Carnivorous Plants